When I was Your Man
by Little Jung
Summary: Summary : Setiap orang pasti pernah merasakan apa itu penyesalan, begitu juga Lee Hyukjae. Ia menyesali perbuatannya yang kini membuat orang yang dicintainya pergi meninggalkannya. / Hyukjae X Donghae / Siwon X Donghae / Hyukjae X Luna. / Silahkan dibaca, review jangan lupa


Sebelumnya saya ucapkan terimakasih untuk:

_**MimiTao, kim kyusung, Guest, panda-chan, kim taeng72**_

_MimiTao: arraseo~ gomawo ne?^^_

_kim kyusung: nahloh hihihi nyesel kaga nun? hahaha iya cari suasana baru, gaada nyamuk dong, kan nyamuknya pada bengong nonton ChanTao NC hahaa xDaku usahain ya nun, soalnya mau fokus ujian dulu  
_

_Guest: jjinja? hahaha _

_panda-chan: hahahah gomawo~ ^^ oke aku usahakan^^ _

_kim taeng72: gomawo~ ^^ Thanks for review alll^^_

.

.

.

Tittle : When I Was Your Man.

Cast : Lee Donghae / Lee Hyukjae / Choi Siwon.

Genre : Angst/Hurt/Comfort

Rated : T

Summary : Setiap orang pasti pernah merasakan apa itu penyesalan, begitu juga Lee Hyukjae. Ia menyesali perbuatannya yang kini membuat orang yang dicintainya pergi meninggalkannya. / Hyukjae X Donghae / Siwon X Donghae / Hyukjae X Luna. / Silahkan dibaca, review jangan lupa^^

Note : Terinspirasi dari lagu _Bruno Mars- When I Was Your Man. _Ada beberapa lirik lagu yang tidak saya tulis, saya hanya menulis lirik lagu yang sesuai dengan jalannya cerita saja.. Maaf kalo alur kecepeten atau malah ga nyambung sama arti lagunya. Yang minta sequel, inbox di facebook real saya : Shakti Fishy Cloud

.

.

.

.

_Little Jung_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now..**_

_**Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same..**_

_**When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down..**_

_**Cause my heart breaks a liitle when I hear your name..**_

Seorang laki-laki yang tengah duduk termenung di atas kasurnya, tatapannya kosong. Bahkan radio yang dari tadi memutarkan sebuah lagu _favorit mereka _ia biarkan begitu saja, seakan akan ia tidak mendengar suara radio tersebut. Lagu yang diputarkan oleh radio tersebut terasa berbeda, karena tidak ada _dia _yang biasanya menemani dirinya untuk bernyanyi.

"Hae, maafkan aku..," gumamnya, tangannya mencengkram erat sebuah bingkai foto. Dapat dilihat di dalam bingkai foto tersebut ada gambar dirinya dan laki laki lain yang terlihat begitu manis, laki laki manis tersebut terlihat gembira, mata yang begitu indah, bibir yang begitu membuat seorang Lee Hyukjae terpesona.

"Kau tahu, Hae.. Kau sangatlah manis..," Hyukjae melanjutkan perkataannya, tangannya mengusap gambar laki laki manis tadi – Lee Donghae-. Gerakannya terhenti saat kepingan memori itu berputar di dalam kepalanya.

.

.

_Flashback._

_Pagi hari, di sebuah apartemen sederhana milik Lee Hyukjae. Di dalam apartemen tersebut hanya ada dua orang laki laki. Lee Hyukjae dan Lee Donghae, mereka adalah sebasang kekasih yang tinggal satu atap._

"_Hyukkie~ Ayo bangun.. Sudah pagi..," Donghae menepuk pipi Hyukjae dengan pelan, ia bermaksud untuk membangunkan Hyukjae dari tidurnya.  
Hyukjae sedikit menggeliat, ia membuka matanya dengan perlahan._

"_Hmm, sudah pagi, ya..," Hyukjae berucap dengan mulut yang sedikit menguap, tangannya mengusap matanya._

"_Iya, sudah pagi. Cepat mandi, kau bilang nanti ada Siwon hyung kemari kan? Aku tidak ingin Siwon hyung melihat kekasihku dengan kondisi seperti ini. Kau bau, hahaha. Cepat mandi, lalu sarapan.," Donghae berucap sembari menjulurkan lidahnya._

"_Aish, biarpun begini aku masih tetap tampan kan? Hahaha!," sahut Hyukjae, tangannya mencubit pipi Donghae dengan pelan._

_Donghae mem-pout-kan bibirnya, lalu berucap, "Aish, terserahmu lah.,"_

"_Wow wow wow, kekasihku sedang kesal, hm?," goda Hyukjae, tangannya mencubit hidung Donghae dengan gemas._

"_Yak! Cepat mandi atau aku tidak akan memberimu makan di pagi ini!," bentak Donghae._

"_Biar saja, toh aku bisa membeli makan di luar. Hahaha!," jawb Hyukjae sambil tertawa._

_Donghae hendak melawan ucapan Hyukjae, namun saat dia tengah membuka mulutnya, namun.._

"_Arraseo, aku akan mandi. Good morning, chagi-ah..," Hyukjae berucap disertai dengan senyuman, senyuman yang selalu membuat Donghae terpesona. Donghae pun ikut tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya saat tangan Hyukjae mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut.  
Hyukjae menghentikan usapan tangannya, ia menatap bibir Donghae sesaat sebelum ia mencium bibir Donghae dengan lembut. Hanya ciuman biasa, saling menyalurkan cinta dan kasih sayang yang mereka rasakan. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Di ruang tamu, terlihat tiga orang laki laki yang tengah bersenda gurau, salah satu di antara ke tiga laki laki tersebut sedang memperhatikan laki laki manis yang sedang tertawa lepas._

"_Hahaha, bagaimana bisa seperti itu, hyung? Kau salah mengambil celana dalam milik ibu mu?," Tanya laki laki manis tersebut –Lee Donghae-._

"_Hmm, iya kira kira seperti itulah. Mungkin itu karena para pembantu dirumahku salah meletakkannya di dalam lemariku.," jawab laki laki yang memiliki postur tubuh yang begitu sempurna – Choi Siwon-_

"_Hahaha, baiklah. Aku akan membuatkan minuman untuk kalian. Permisi.," Donghae berucap kemudian ia pergi menuju dapur._

_Siwon terus memperhatikan Donghae dari tadi, dan Hyukjae tidak suka itu. Hyukjae menyadaribahwa Siwon dari tadi terus memperhatikan Donghae-Nya._

"_Ekhem, Ada apa kau kemari pagi pagi sekali, hyung?," Tanya Hyukjae._

"_Ah, itu karena aku hanya ingin berkunjung saja. Oh iya, ngomong ngomong.. Donghae semakin manis, ya. Kau beruntung bisa memilikinya, Hyuk. Andaikan saja aku yang menjadi kekasihnya.," jawab Siwon yang secara tidak langsung membuat dada Hyukjae sesak._

'_tidak! Jangan harap kau bisa mengambil Donghae dariku, hyung.,' gumam Hyukjae dalam hati._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Too young, too dumb to realize..**_

_**That I should have bought you flowers..**_

_**And hold your hand..**_

"_Hyukkie, kau mau kemana? Ini masih pagi.. Dan ini juga hari Minggu. Kau mau kemana? Tidakkah kau ingin jalan jalan denganku? Ayolah, hyukkie~ Aku ingin kau memberiku setangkai bunga lalu –" _

"_Bisakah kau diam? Ini masih pagi, dank au sudah berisik. Aku ada janji dengan teman.," Hyukjae memotong ucapan Donghae, ia menatap Donghae dengan tatapan yang berbeda, tatapan yang terlihat dingin dan menusuk._

_Donghae terdiam, ia menundukkan kepalanya saat Hyukjae mengucapkan kata kata yang begitu membuat dadanya sakit._

"_Kau sudah dewasa, jangan seperti anak kecil! Dan satu lagi, Hae. Kau itu laki laki, jadi jangan bersikap seperti perempuan.,"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Donghae sedang duduk sendirian di sebuah taman, ia menundukkan kepalanya. Apa benar dirinya seperti perempuan? Apa benar dirinya seperti anak kecil? Apa jika dirinya merengek kepada kekasihnya sendiri itu salah? Itulah beberapa pertanyaan yang selalu berputas di dalam benak seorang Lee Donghae._

"_Hae? Sedang apa disini?," sebuah suara yang amat ia kenal, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan ia dapat melihat seorang Choi Siwon sedang berada di sampingnya._

"_Ah, tidak ada apa apa, hyung. Hanya ingin keluar rumah saja..," Donghae menjawab dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Siwon tahu itu, karena memang dari awal Donghae tidak pernah bisa berbohong._

"_Kau berbohong padaku, Hae? Kau tahu kan kalau berbohong itu juga termasuk dosa? Kau mau mendapat dosa?," Siwon menatap mata Donghae, dan Siwon bisa melihat kalau mata Donghae sedang berkaca-kaca._

_Donghae menundukkan kepalanya kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak mau, aku tidak mau dosa, hyung. Maaf, aku memang berbohong pada hyung..,"_

_Siwon tersenyum, kemudian tangan Siwon terulur untuk merapikan rambut Donghae yang sedikit berantakan karena tertiup angin. "Baiklah, tidak apa. Hyung akan memaafkanmu, tapi dengan satu syarat..,"_

_Donghae mendongak, ia memperhatikan wajah Siwon, "Apa itu, hyung?," Tanya Donghae._

_Siwon menyeringai, "Kau harus mencium hyung disini.," jawab Siwon sambil menunjuk bibirnya sendiri._

_Donghae membelalakkan matanya, "Ha? Yak! Aish, jangan bercanda hyung~," kata Donghae sambil memukul lengan Siwon._

_Siwon tertawa keras, "Hahaha, tentu saja aku hanya bercanda tadi.. Baiklah, syaratnya adalah –" Siwon menggantungkan kalimatnya, ia menatap mata Donghae._

"_Adalah –" Donghae ikut menirukan ucapan terakhir Siwon, ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, matanya berkedip dengan lucu._

"_Kau harus menceritakan masalahmu kepadaku.," Siwon melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia tersenyum._

_Seketika wajah Donghae berubah menjadi murung. Siwon bingung dengan perubahan raut wajah Donghae._

"_Tidak ingin bercerita pada hyung, hm?," Tanya Siwon, tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengelus rambut Donghae dengan lembut. Donghae terdiam, ia tidak ingin menjawab._

_Lama mereka berdua terdiam, hingga Siwon mulai berkata, "Masalah dengan Hyukjae?," tebak Siwon. Donghae terdiam cukup lama, hingga pada akhirnya ia mengangguk._

"_Begini, hyung.. Apa salah jika aku meminta Hyukkie agar ia mau menemaniku jalan jalan? Apa salah jika aku memintanya untuk membeliku setangkai bunga? Apa salah jika aku merengek padanya? Pada kekasihku sendiri?," Tanya Donghae, matanya menatap lurus kedepan. Apa Donghae menangis? Tidak, hanya saja Donghae sedang berkaca-kaca. Ingin rasanya Donghae menangis, tapi ia tidak bisa._

"_Tidak ada salahnya, toh dia kan kekasihmu sendiri. Kau ingin bunga? Baiklah, ayo kita beli bunga!," Siwon menjawab pertanyaan Donghae, ia berusaha menghibur Donghae. Donghae pun tersenyum, kemudian ia berkata, "Tidak usah, hyung.. Aku –"_

"_Ah sudah tidak apa, ayo..," Siwon memotong ucapan Donghae, ia menggandeng tangan Donghae. Donghae yang mendapat perlakuan seperti ini oleh Siwon hanya bisa terdiam, entah kenapa jantungnya berpacu dua kali lebih cepat._

_Siwon dan Donghae terus berjalan beriringan dengan tangan mereka yang saling menggenggam satu sama lain. Langkah keduanya terhenti saat mereka sudah sampai di sebuah toko bunga. Siwon dan Donghae masuk ke dalam toko bunga tersebut._

"_Nah, Hae. Kau ingin bunga yang mana, hm? Biar nanti aku yang bayar.," ucap Siwon. Donghae melepas genggaman tangan mereka, Donghae berjalan menuju satu pot bunga yang berisi bunga lily._

"_Aku ingin bunga ini, hyung.," ujar Donghae, ia berjalan menghampiri Siwon dengan membawa satu pot bunga lily. Siwon bingung, kenapa bunga lily?_

"_Bunga lily melambangkan kasih sayang yang tulus, hyung.. Sama seperti rasa sayangku kepada Hyukkie.. Namun bunga lily juga dapat diartikan sebagai perpisahan.. Dan aku merasa sebentar lagi hubunganku dengan Hyukkie akan berakhir.. Mengingat sifatnya beberapa hari ini berubah..," lanjut Donghae. Siwon terdiam, entahlah ia bingung harus bagaimana sekarang. Haruskah ia bahagia karena Donghae berbicara seperti itu? Entahlah, ia bingung._

_Siwon mengangguk, "Ah, iya.. Baiklah jika bunga itu yang menjadi pilihanmu.,"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Malam hari, Hyukjae sedang menikmati makan malamnya dengan Donghae. Entah ini hanya perasannya saja atau memang benar, Donghae terlihat cuek malam ini, tidak seperti biasanya Donghae diam biasanya dia akan berceloteh panjang lebar._

"_Tadi aku keluar dengan Siwon hyung, kau tahu? Dia sangat baik karena dia mau membelikanku seduah bunga. Siwon hyung juga pengertian.," ujar Donghae memecah keheningan. Hyukjae terdiam, ia mencengkeram celananya sendiri dengan kuat, memejamkan mata kemudian mengambil nafas dalam dalam dan mengeluarkannya._

"_Apa? Kau keluar dengannya? Baguslah. Dengan begitu kau tidak kesepian dirumah.," sahut Hyukjae cuek._

_Donghae diam, matanya menatap kosong pada Hyukjae yang sedang makan. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Donghae berjalan meninggalkan Hyukjae._

_Hyukjae memperhatikan punggung Donghae, tatapan yang tadinya sangat dingin kini menjadi tatapan teduh. "Hae, aku mohon.. Jangan tinggalkan aku.. Aku tahu aku salah.,"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Should have gave you all my hours..**_

_**When I had the chance..**_

_**Take you to every party..**_

_**Cause all you wanted to do was dance..**_

_._

"_Hyukkie, kau kemana? Kenapa pakaianmu sangat rapi?," Tanya Donghae saat ia melihat Hyukjae sedang berpakaian sangat rapi._

"_Aku akan menghadiri pesta dansa, kau dirumah saja. Jaga rumah, oke.," jawab Hyukjae, ia meninggalkan Donghae begitu saja._

_Donghae berjalan dengan cepat, ia berusaha untuk menyusul Hyukjae. Tangannya memegang pergelangan tangan milik Hyukjae sebelum Hyukjae masuk ke dalam mobilnya._

"_Hyukkie~ aku ikut boleh? Aku ingin menari.. Kau kan tahu aku sangat suka menari.. Bolehkan aku ikut? Boleh ya?," pinta Donghae. Donghae sangat ingin ikut pesta dansa, namun.._

"_Kau kan bisa menari sendiri di rumah.," jawab Hyukjae, ia menepis tangan Donghae. Kemudian ia masuk ke dalam mobilnya lalu melajukann mobil itu meninggalkan apartemennya._

_Donghae menatap sendu mobil Hyukjae, "Kau berubah, Hyukkie..," gumam Donghae_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Di pesta dansa, Hyukjae terlihat meliuk liukkan badannya mengikuti alunan music yang sedang berputar. Dikelilingi begitu banyak wanita maupun pria. Salah satu wanita yang ada disana dengan asal menarik kerah baju yang digunakan oleh Hyukjae, wanita itu mulai mencium dan melumat bibir Hyukjae dengan kasar. Hyukjae yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itupun langsung membalas lumatan wanita tadi dengan kasar, tangannya mulai meremas pantat wanita tersebut. _

_Sang wanita melepas ciuman itu,ia mengelus rahan Hyukjae dengan seduktif._

"_Hey, tampan.. Malam ini apakah kau mau bermain denganku?," Tanya si wanita. Hyukjae menyeringai, kemudian ia menjawab, "Kurasa tidak ada salahnya jika aku bermain denganmu, Luna.,"_

_Hyukjae menggandeng Luna hingga keluar dari pesta dansa tersebut, tujuan mereka berdua saat ini yaitu di sebuah Hamaingga tak sadar, mereka berdua –Hyukjae dan wanita tadi- tak sadar sudah berada di dalam sebuah kr_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Hyukjae dan Luna sudah sampai di sebuah penginapan. Bahkan tubuh Hyukjae sekarang sudah topless dan hanya mengenakan sebuah boxer. Sedangkan tubuh Luna sudah fullnaked. Hyukjae mulai membuka boxernya dan ia pun berkata, "Saatnya bersenang-senang, Luna..,"_

_Luna hanya tersenyum, lalu mereka berdua mulai melakukan 'aktivitas' mereka. Hyukjae melakukan kegiatan intim berduadengan Luna tanpa memikirkan nasib dan perasaan seseorang yang sedang menunggunya pulang. Melakukan hal tercela tanpa memikirkan resikonya. Menikmati suatu kenikmatan yang salah dan akan berbuah menjadi sebuah penyesalan di akhir kisah._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Hyukjae terbangun saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Dan saat ia membuka matanya, ia begitu kaget saat melihat seorng perempuan sedang memeluknya. Dan disaat Hyukjae membuka selimut yang membalut tubuhnya dan Luna, ia begitu kaget saat ia melihat bahwa dia dan Luna tidak mengenakan sehelai benangpun.  
Wajah Hyukjae semakin memucat saat ia tahu hal apa yang sudah ia perbuat semalam._

"_Oppa, kau sudah bangun? Kau tahu, kau semalam sangat liar, kau bahkan memuntahkan cairanmu ke dalam milikku.," Luna berucap sambil memeluk Hyukjae dengan manja._

_DEG! DEG! DEG!_

_Jantung Hyukjae berdetak sangat cepat, ia telah menghianati cintanya. Menghianati perasaan Donghae. Apa yang harus ia perbuat jika Donghae mengetahui ini semua?_

"_Oppa, kalau aku hamil, bagaimana?," Tanya Luna. Sontak Hyukjae menatap ke arahnya. Sebisa mungkin Hyukjae berusaha agar terlihat tetap tenang.  
"Tentu aku akan menikahimu.," jawab Hyukjae. Ia laki laki kan, tentu ia harus mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya. Walaupun ia tahu apa akibatnya. Tapi biarlah, biar waktu yang menjawabnya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Hyukjae baru saja sampai di apartemennya, ia begitu kaget saat melihat Donghae sudah ada di hadapannya. Tatapan sendu yang diutarakan Donghae untuk Hyukjae, begitu menohok Hyukjae. Kesalahan yang sudah ia perbuat begitu fatal, tapi ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Donghae._

"_Dari mana saja, Hyukkie?," Tanya Donghae, suaranya terdengar sangat serak. Hyukjae masih terdiam, ia tidak sanggup berkata apa apa._

"_Hyukkie, ayo jawab, dari mana saj –" Donghae menghentikan ucapannya sendiri saat matanya tidak sengaja melihat ke arah leher Hyukjae yang dipenuhi oleh tanda merah. Donghae tidak bodoh, ia tahu apa tanda itu. Apakah Hyujaenya sudah melakukannya dengan orang lain?  
Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya saat pemikiran bodoh itu melintas di pikirannya._

_Donghae memeluk tubuh Hyukjae dengan sangat erat, menghirup aroma tubuh Hyukjae yang terlihat beda, bau amis, bau parfum perempuan, dan bau parfum Hyukjae sendiri bercampur menjadi satu. Dan Donghae semakin yakin bahwa Hyukjae-Nya telah melakukannya dengan orang lain.  
Hyukjae membalas pelukan Donghae dengan erat._

"_Maaf.. Maafkan aku. –" Hyukjae memejamkan matanya, ia menelusupkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Donghae. Donghae terdiam, matanya mulai berkaca kaca, krystal bening akan siap meluncur kapan saja dari matanya._

"_Maaf, Hae.. Maaf.. A-aku sudah melakukannya dengan orang lain..," Hyukjae mulai menangis, ia akan mengatakannya pada Donghae, ia siap jika Donghae akan memutuskan hubungannya dengan dirinya._

_Hancur sudah pertahanan Donghae, air mata yang dari tadi ia tahan akhirnya keluar juga._

"_Hiks.. kapan? Kapan kau melakukannya, Hyukkie?," Tanya Donghae. Ia berusaha melepaskan pelukannya dengan Hyukjae, namun Hyukjae menahannya._

_Hyukjae memegang kedua bahu Donghae dengan erat, ia tatap mata Donghae yang mengeluarkan begitu banyak air mata._

"_Semalam, dengan Luna.," jawab Hyukjae singkat, namun itu sangat menyakitkan bagi Donghae._

_Donghae menghapus air matanya dengan kasar, ia tidak boleh menangis._

"_Lalu, keputusan apa yang kau ambil?," Tanya Donghae, ia menunduk._

"_Aku akan menikahi Luna, secepat mungkin.," jawab Hyukjae mantap, ia melepaskan cengkeramannya di pundak Donghae. Donghae terdiam cukup lama, hingga akhirnya ia mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum begitu tulus._

"_Pilihan yang bijak, aku tahu kau orang yang bertanggung jawab. Baiklah.. aku mendukungmu.," Donghae berucap sembari mengelus pipi Hyukjae dengan lembut._

"_**Aku ingin hubungan ini berakhir.," **__Setelah mengucapkan itu, Donghae pergi meninggalkan Hyukjae. Hanya satu kalimat, namun dapat membuat seorang Lee Hyukjae menangis sesenggukkan. Salahkan dirinya yang sudah membuat kesalahan fatal._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Now baby's dancing..**_

_**But he's dancing with another man..**_

_Seoul, 28 Maret 2016_

_Hyukjae sudah menikah dengan Luna satu tahun lalu, kini dirinya berdiri di sebuah gereja. Untuk apa? Untuk menghadiri pernikahan seseorang yang sangat dia cintai._

_Hyukjae menatap sepasang pengantin baru yang terlihat sangat bahagia, Hyukjae pun ikut tersenyum. Donghae-Nya begitu manis, sangat manis._

"_Hey, Hyukjae.," sapa Siwon, kini semua tamu dipersilahkan untuk menikmati hidangan yang tersaji. Dan saat ini adalah waktu bebas, ada beberapa pasangan yang menari bersama._

"_Ah, iya? Selamat atas pernikahanmu dengan Donghae.," Hyukjae memberi selamat, dengan senyum yang ia paksakan._

"_Ah, terimakasih, Hyukjae.,"_

"_Wonnie hyung~ Aku kira kau ada di –" Donghae menghentikan ucapannya saat ia melihat ada Hyukjae disana. Tatapan mereka saling bertemu, hingga.._

"_Ekhem.," sebuah suara dari Siwon membuat Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya pada Siwon. Donghae hanya tersenyum canggung. "Maaf, hyung. Hehehe.,"_

"_Baiklah tidak apa apa, tapi kau membuatku cemburu, sayang.," ucap Siwon, tangannya mengelus pipi Donghae dengan lembut._

"_Aigooo~ Kuda tampanku ini cemburu, eoh?," goda Donghae pada Siwon. Siwon tidaak menjawabnya, ia malah menggandeng Donghae ke tengah tengah gereja. Meninggalkan Hyukjae begitu saja._

"_Will you dance with me, baby?," Tanya Siwon. Donghae pun tersenyum danmenganggukkan kepalanya._

_Music mengalun dengan merdunya, mengiringi gerakan dansa mereka –Siwon dan Donghae-. Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya pada Donghae, "Aku mencintaimu..," bisik Siwon._

"_Aku juga mencintaimu, untuk sekarang, besok, dan untuk selamanya aku akan mencintaimu.," jawab Donghae._

_Siwon tersenyum, ia mulai menghapus jarak yang ada, hingga kedua bibir itu saling bertemu. Hanya sebuah ciuman penuh cinta dan lumatan lembut yang dilakukan Siwon terhadap bibir Donghae. Menunjukan bahwa cintanya pada Donghae begitu besar._

_Hyukjae melihat itu dari kejauhan, memperhatikan Siwon dan Donghae. Hatinya memang sakit, tapi ia akan berusaha merelakan Donghae-Nya dengan orang lain._

_**My pridge, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways..**_

_**Caused a good strong man like you to walk out my life..**_

_**Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made..**_

_**And it hauns me every time I close my eyes**_

_End of flashback._

.

.

.

.

_**Although it hurts..**_

_**I'll be the first to say that I was wrong..**_

_**I know I'm probably much too late..**_

_**To try and apologize for my mistakes..**_

_**But I just want you know..**_

_**I hope he buys you flowers..**_

_**I hope he holds you hand..**_

_**Give you all his hours..**_

_**When he has the chance..**_

_**Take you to every party..**_

_**Cause I remember how much you loved to dance..**_

_**Do all the things I should have done..**_

_**When I was your man..**_

Lagu di dalam radio itu berhenti, menandakan bahwa lagu itu sudah selesai. Begitu juga untuk Hyukjae, ia membuka matanya. Menatap foto itu lagi, lalu tersenyum sangat manis.

"Dulu, kau selalu meminta sesuatu padaku, merengek memohon hanya padaku, menatap hanya padaku, hanya mencintaiku, dan kau selalu bertingkah manja hanya padaku.. Namun, saat ini kau sudah tidak melakukan itu semua padaku, kau sudah pergi dengan orang lain..," Hyukjae memejamkan matanya lagi, menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar.

"Aku harap, kau bahagia dengan Siwon hyung.. Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang? Dan kau ada dimana sekarang? Kau tahu tidak? Aku mencarimu, kenapa kau pergi tanpa mengabariku? Apa kau begitu membenciku?," Hyukjae membuka matanya, ia berkata seolah olah dihadapannya ada Donghae. Namun itulah kenyataan, Donghae sudah pergi dengan Siwon. Dan itu semua karena kesalahannya..

"Hae.. kau sangat menyukai bunga..Aku harap Siwon hyung selalu membelikanmu bunga. Dan aku harap dia selalu memegang tanganmu, memberikanmu seluruh kebahagiaan.. Mengajakmu ke setiap pesta, agar kau dapat menari sesukamu.. Karena aku ingat kau sangat suka menari..," Hyukjae tersenyum, tangannya mengusap foto Donghae lagi.

"Dan aku harap ia dapat melindungimu, membahagiakanmu, dan aku harap ia bisa melakukan hal yang lebih baik dariku.. Memberimu sebuah hal hal baru yang tidak pernah aku berikan padamu dulu, saat kau masih menjadi kekasihku, dan saat aku masih menjadi kekasihmu..," lanjut Hyukjae, ia tersenyum dengan air mata yang mengalir deras di pipinya.

.

.

.

.

"_Ketika sebuah penyesalan menghampirimu, apa yang kau lakukan? Ketika kau dihadapkan pada kenyataan pahit, saat orang yang kau cintai pergi meninggalkanmu dengan orang lain. Bagaimana perasaanmu? Maka dari itu, cintailah seseorang dengan tulus. Jangan pernah kau mempermainkan hati seseorang jika kau tidak ingin menyesal. Apa lagi saat orang yang kau cintai kini memandangmu remeh, karena kesalahan yang kau perbuat dulu. Cinta bukan hanya kesenangan atau kenikmatan, tapi Cinta juga mengajarkan apa itu kasih sayang, apa itu kesetiaan, apa itu kebahagiaan, dan apa itu kesakitan dan juga penyesalan.," – Sakti -_

**-TAMAT-**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

Wuhu! Akhirnya selesai :3 *ditimpuk*

Jelek ya? Maaf kalo gak memuaskan. Hehheh xD

Buat yang minta sequel, pasti saya bikin kok sequelnya. Tapi castnya berubah.

Sequel cerita ini, saya akan menggunakan couple Siwon X Donghae. Hyukjae dimana? Di sequel depan Hyukjae ga ada xD Kan ceritanya masa depan, kehidupan baru, dan Donghae yang sudah melupakan Hyukjae.

Setuju gak? Review FF ini beserta saran dari kalian, ya!^^

Mohon bantuannya!

Sakti.


End file.
